


That's Life

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Other Stuff for Life Is Strange 2 that I've written 💜 [3]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Baptist is Penny's real name [for those of you who don't know that], Bittersweet Ending, Cuddling, Fluff, Gentleness, Implied Relationships, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Memories, Sad, Some dialogue from the game, Staring, Thoughts filled with sadness, Touching, Warm, referenced self-harm, since Jinx used to cut himself, slight re-write of a scene, talking about tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: 'I've been gettin' high. It's keeping me low now. I'm doin' it alone now. I think I gotta slow down. And I know I..I gotta take control now. But I sold my soul a long time ago. I feel like a ghost now. Cherry flavored conversations with you. Got me hanging on. Down to Earth from all the waiting. Take me somewhere beyond. I've been gettin' high. But I don't ever stay up, no no.. I feel like I'm fading, yeah..'Sean and Cassidy are as close as ever, if not more than usual, being in a relationship. While Penny can't stop thinking about Jinx. Still remembering him. That guy is still in his mind and heart, after all.
Relationships: Cassidy & Sean Diaz, Cassidy/Sean Diaz, Jinx/Penny (Life is Strange 2), [past relationship]
Series: Other Stuff for Life Is Strange 2 that I've written 💜 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047052
Kudos: 3





	That's Life

**Author's Note:**

> 'She didn't want him to run, he didn't want her to fear. Nobody said it'd be easy, they knew it was rough. But, tough luck. I fell in love today, there aren't many words you can say. That could ever get my mind to change. She's enough for me, she's in love with me. You're a doll, you are flawless. But I just can't wait for love to destroy us. I just can't wait for love. You're only flaw, you are flawless. But I just can't wait for love to destroy us.. I just can't wait for love...' 
> 
> \----------------------------------------
> 
> 'I don't know if we should be alone together. I still got a crush, that's obvious. If nobody's around, what's stopping us? I don't ever mind sharing oxygen. I just wanna get lost in your lungs. I'm allergic to the waiting. But it's making me crazy. I don't think that we should be around each other. When you're in the room, you get my eyes. You open your mouth, I'm hypnotized, oh oh.. I can make you laugh until you cry. You know you got all my attention. You know you got all mine, mmh..' 
> 
> ×××××××××××××××××××××
> 
> I got inspired by some music, so I wrote this 💙 I ship Penny and Jinx [even if he wasn't in the game, but their relationship was referenced] & although I don't ship Sean and Cassidy (I think that she's better as a friend for him, instead of being a love interest, I think Finn is a better fit for Sean - I ship Sinn [Sean x Finn] as you can tell from my many works of them xD 💜), I decided to try to write this anyway - I wrote them together, in a slight relationship for a one-shot ♥️
> 
> So I hope that you all enjoy reading it 💚

It was a quiet, late evening. That silence was kinda peaceful, in a way. 

Sean was in Cassidy's tent, with her. He liked being around Cassidy. They are together, after all. 

Cassidy was looking through that sketchbook of Sean's, she saw the drawing of her again, as she smiled now. "I really do love this drawing of me. I love how you see me." 

Sean had a slight smile, at hearing that. "I'm glad that you do.." 

Cassidy was lying down on her stomach, with a blanket halfway over her. Since she was bare, having nothing on, also because she was feeling cold. Although she felt warm with him. She hummed softly. 

Sean has another smile. He was kissing down Cassidy's back, on her spine, as much as he could. Then he was heading upwards on that soft skin. Some of that skin was marked with ink from her tattoos as well. 

He was thinking now, for a bit. His mind faded again. He was deep in these thoughts. He remembered what he had thought before about her. How he loved Cassidy's voice and how natural she is (he wished that he could be more like her in that way). He was also loving how smooth and warm that Cassidy's skin is. 

Cassidy laughed softly, letting out some more hums too. She stayed there, loving how close that Sean was to her. She wanted him to stay even closer to her and not leave yet. 

Which Sean didn't. Like he was reading her mind or something like that. 

Sean snapped out of it. Out of his thoughts. He lays down with her, next to Cassidy. He wrapped his arms around her, although not too tightly, just enough for Cassidy to feel him there. He was holding her close. 

Cassidy smiled softly at that. She turned around and leaned against him, wrapping her own arms around Sean, staying close to him as well. She let out another hum, lost in thought. 

They're lying down with one another, their bodies very close, that they felt warmer than ever before. They started cuddling, while they were leaning against each other. 

Both of them cuddled, nuzzled comfortably, even warmly. While being alone together. They are also taking in each other's warmth and scents. It was so nice, in feeling, especially with that silence between them. 

Sean seemed to be deep in thought again. He breathed calmly. He traced down Cassidy's arm, on those tattoos that she had. 

"What are you thinking about? What's on your mind? My city boy.." Cassidy said, as he asked him that. 

"..where did you get your tattoos?" Sean said, asking her this, actually wondering it. He really wanted to know. 

Cassidy let out a breath, then she talked to him again now. "Shit, lots of places, dude.. I get new ones all the time. Often when I'm bored. Or drunk." 

"Do they all... mean something?" Sean asked

"Nah, I just got them from people I met... Friends, lovers, strangers... That's what I care about." Cassidy said to him. 

"Whoah, you're like... A living canvas or something." Sean had said to her, after he heard this.

"Exactly! That's what I like about tattoos. Gives me a piece of everything I want to remember. It feels good. Especially when you can't help leaving stuff behind." 

"It does sound good, Cass. I get it." 

Sean looked at that wolf tattoo on his arm. That Cassidy had given to him awhile ago. He even remembered what she said to him. 

_ "At least I'm sure you'll never forget me now..." _

_ "I don't need a tattoo to remember you, Cass." _

Sean snaps out of it. Out of that memory. When he noticed that Cassidy was getting close to him once again. 

Cassidy wrapped her arms around Sean's neck, pulling him even closer. She kissed him, a bit gently, lovingly. She puts her fingers through Sean's hair too, in those dark locks. She felt how smooth it was. Just like Sean's lips. 

Sean made a low noise, kissing her back as well. He was also putting his fingers through these purple locks, in that softness, of Cassidy's hair. He closed his eyes, shutting them, during this kiss. 

It lasted for a bit longer as they both stayed there and in that kiss. Which was loving, even affectionate. In a way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Hours Later -_ **

It was late at night, dark and cold out, like always. There was a chilly breeze, mixed in with that silence, just like usual. It was nice and calm, peaceful even. 

Sean and Cassidy (she was holding her guitar and playing it, softly, like she usually did) were by the fire that they all made. They were kissing, at times. While they're almost cuddling and staying there for a bit. Just awhile longer. 

Penny seemed to have noticed that. He saw this, noticing that these two were together and in a relationship. He felt happy for them. 

He was staring at that fire and those flames, after that. It was making him feel at peace. Although that's also when he started thinking a bit, deep in his thoughts. His mind faded, just slightly. He was starting to think about Jinx, remembering him again. He remembered what he said at that fire, a few nights ago. 

_ "He seemed to get better with me. I think I loved him..." _

Then he remembers a memory that he always had, within his mind, it was between him and Jinx. 

_ Baptist had sat down on the ground, by a fire, watching it. He felt like he was being watched and gazed over at Jinx. His heart was calm as it's beating against his chest, just because of him.  _

_ Jinx was staring at him, silently, breathing quietly. He smiled softly. "You make me feel peaceful. I haven't felt like this in a long time." _

_ Baptist had a smile as well. He also stared at him, at this other dark-skinned male. What was said from him and when he heard that, it made him feel a bit of happiness. He was filled with it, secretly. "Is that so?"  _

_ Jinx kept his smile. He got close to him, sitting down right next to him. He grabbed Baptist's hand, opening it and putting something down in there.  _

_ Baptist looked at it. What was given to him was a coin. "A penny?"  _

_ "Yeah, you can have it. Because I trust you." Jinx said to him. "You know, I've never given my trust to no one before, but you're special to me. I really do care about you."  _

_ Baptist smiled at that. He eyed him. "I think that I feel the same way.." He gazed down, over at Jinx's arm. He noticed that the sleeve of Jinx's sweater had gone down from him reaching out to give that coin just a second ago.  _

_ He noticed something. He saw that this other dark-skinned male had faded scars, cuts everywhere on there. He already knew that Jinx was cutting himself. Although it still made him feel sad, to know that, everything about this. He also knows that Jinx needs medication. But he didn't say anything about it. About any of this. He will just be there for him instead, to help Jinx get better. Just with him alone.  _

_ After that thought, he reached over to him. He touched those scars, these faded cuts, gently. With such gentleness. Even affection.  _

_ Jinx noticed that. He has another smile. He was reaching over, with his other hand. He was touching the side of Baptist's face with it, in a gentle way.  _

_ He leaned in, kissing him. Just as gentle, like his soft touch. He felt how soft those lips were. He showed him his love just like this, in that way.  _

_ Baptist hummed softly. He even blushed a bit, feeling already flustered, a reddish shade on his dark skin. He kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around him, holding Jinx close, as he stayed there. Wanting to be even closer to him. Eventually, he closed his eyes. Silently, slowly. He kept them shut.  _

_ They stay just like that, for awhile. In that warmth, this closeness and intimacy. While there was a nice silence between them.  _

_ Both guys wished that they could stay like this forever, if even a bit longer. But both of them knew that life wasn't like that.. _

Penny gripped onto his necklace, with that coin on it, which is where he got his name from. Not his actual name, but something that he liked to be called. To remind him of Jinx, in a way. 

He snapped out of it. Out of these thoughts. Trying not to think about that anymore, not or anything, or even this other dark-skinned male whom he missed deeply. Truly missing him. He just wanted to see him. 

Everything was hard at the moment, although he knows that he has to keep going on with his life. Even if he was wanting Jinx here with him. To be there for him. To love and care about him. 

Penny breathed quietly, trying to be calm. Just wanting to get high and smoke something, to stop thinking about this. To not think about that other male. His life was strange enough, almost bittersweet. 

He gazed over, upwards slightly. Just to stare at that dark sky, at this night that felt cold, yet it was nice at the same time. There was a silence that surrounded him. That moonlight even shined down and illuminated everything, especially him, in a dim lighting. 

After awhile, eventually, he does something else. It was a way to get some peace. 

Penny closed his eyes, slowly, silently now. He kept shutting them, keeping those dark shaded eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling as he's breathing once again. 

Everything was peaceful, although bittersweet. All at the same time. Just from his thoughts alone, his mind faded again. There's a bit of sadness in his heart now, while it was beating and almost against his ribcage. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this 💙


End file.
